Reign of Masters
by The Fanfic artists
Summary: After losing several times in Pokemon leagues , ash Ketchum lost his confidence to win Pokemon league. his dream of becoming Pokemon master seemed to have scattered unless he got invited to Pokemon world league. but an unknown threat rises from Ash's past leaving everyone in danger. will ash be able to win the league? what is this threat?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's the fanfic artists and this is the first chapter of our story which is known as Reign of Masters. So basically what this story deals with is that Ash after losing almost all his league battles gets a chance to compete in the World Champion's League and considering the story of Ash's Father.**

 **It's a rewrite because the previous one was a little boring and shit. So its just a rewrite and we also changed the plot. Hope you all like it. So what are waiting for. Lets Roll…**

 _ **Ch-1 Lost in Memories**_

"Today's breaking news is that The President of the Indigo Plateau is DEAD…! The exact reason of this kill or the killer are still unknown. Reports are coming around and are spreading like wildfire that the president is dead and that Charles Goodshow who had been a former and experienced trainer, will be elected as the new president of Indigo League."

"The latest reports from the investigation department show that he was murdered by snapping his neck in his office working late night.

It also states that Mr. Lawton, the Chief Commissioner of the police department is held accountable for killing the president and officers have taken him into their custody. Meanwhile…"

The T.V. was turned off.

"This does not sound good" said a man in white shirt and black jeans.

A woman with brown hairs and brown eyes with a pink and purple dress was sitting beside him. She was in complete terror after listening to this.

The man looked at her and said " No need to worry, my dear. I promise no one can harm us. I will keep our baby safe. No one can harm him."

"But…" said the woman.

"I think I know who is behind all this bull shit."

"Who can it be? Who might want to hurt us?" Asked the woman.

"I told you not to worry. Well its not important now and he had also killed the president and he is planning for us next." Said the man.

"You will have to go in hiding for sometime, love."

"And what about you..?" the woman asked with tears coming down her eyes

"I cant stay with you for the time being. I have to distract him and go very far from here, so that he wont be able to hurt you or our son." Said the man assuring his lady.

"Do you mean we have to separate now?"

"Only for sometime Delia, I promise you I will return to you someday." The man said while kissing Deliah in her forehead.

He stopped for a while. Both looked into each other's eyes.

They kissed each other, Deliah's arms went around his back and his arms went round Deliah's waist and they kissed more deeply.

'Ding' the doorbell rang and Professor Oak came in.

Their lips separated and they both stared at oak.

"Sorry but I didn't wanted to interrupt . Fuck! There is no time for talking all this, we have to hurry now."

"Ok let me grab my luggage and we will go together." He replied to Oak

"Hurry up man."

They both got their luggage and went straight away out. The man paid at the hotel reception and they came out.

"I hired a taxi, it would be here in a minute." Said Oak.

"Delia I want you to go back to your in house pallet town. I promise you after I return we will meet there." Said the man to delia holding her hands.

Delia was in full tears and she said "y..yes"

They both gave each other a final kiss. The man murmured " take care of our son." And Delia and Oak left for pallet while the man headed for lavender town.

 _ **15 years later**_

That boy was named Ash Ketchum and he lived in pallet town situated in the Kanto region. He is an ambitious pokemon trainer and travelled across several different regions and he is now home.

AT KALOS:-

"Come on greninja, we can do this"

"Ninja" replied greninja. "Alright, use water shuriken"

"charizard, thunder punch" said Alain. Greninja and charizard strike each other. It seemed greninja was struggling and was using shuriken to defend himself while charizard was getting harsh on him. "NINJA" greninja made it close to charizard and strike him with his shuriken.

" Ghaaaan" cried charizard.

"Ready for more, alright greninja use water shuriken" as soon as ash said so water shuriken became yellow and looked like it was totally charged up. "Huh! BLAST BURN now" said Alain.

Shuriken and blast burn were immense attacks which caused a massive explosion in the whole stadium. Stadium got totally covered in smoke, everyone's eyes were eager to see what happened. After some time Smoke cleared and… "greninja can't fight anymore, charizard wins therefore winner of this match is Alain". Ash lost the final match. Everyone was shouting "Alain is the best, Ash's is just a loser LOSER, LOSER". Ash fell on the ground, Pikachu came closer to him. "I lost, how I can lose this…"

Ash found himself lying on the floor in his pajamas. 'Oh! it was just a dream' thought ash. He got up the floor, falling from his bed for fourth time gave him a backache. "Dammit, these dreams make me feel so weird" said ash.

He dressed in his kanto outfit, locked the house and went out for a walk. 'Mom might have the duplicate key' thought ash. Pikachu was at professor Oak's lab enjoying with other pokemons and delia was out for shopping. Ash was strolling on a lonely road thinking only about his last league match, 'it was finals, I made it till there for the first time and I tasted defeat… sigh! Was my training not enough?' He was thinking about retirement as Pokémon trainer and wanted to help mom earn some fortune.

He reached the park and saw a small boy and his father playing. He suddenly remembered that it was father's day. He thought in himself, everyone was enjoying father's day but ash wasn't or he simply cant because he never saw or knew his father.

"Fuck me! Do I have no father? I got to know about him. I want to meet and greet him on this special occasion but here am I sucking air in this friggin park."

He was in a deep thought.

'My mom worked so hard me, and i still keep losing. I am truly a horrible son. She did everything she could to keep me happy and I can do nothing for her.'

He started wondering about his father, his mom told him once that his father was a great pokemon trainer.

"Oh I should throw all this out of my mind and must get back home. Staying here will do me no good."

"If my father was a real good pokemon trainer then why would he leave us?"

Ash came back home tired and hungry.

"Welcome home Ash, where were you. See Pikachu had come back from Professor Oak's lab?" Greeted Delia.

Ash opened his shoes and walked towards kitchen without answering her. "Ash, what happened? Why are you behaving like this?" said Delia. Ash looked at her and said

"Mom do you know what is today?"

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Its Father's day, mom." Ash said in grief.

"Ash I know.."

"Who's my father. What did he do? Why is not with us?" Asked Ash.

Delia stared him. It seemed like that these questions at once horrified her. It looked like Delia was going to weep but ash repeatedly kept asking her. "Mom answer me please I am helpless PLEASE"

Delia started weeping, her face was full of tears and her face became totally red. "Ash…ash… you know about your father than why this? Your father was a great Pokémon trainer, everyone wanted to be like him, he never participated in Pokémon league but still he defeated Kanto league champion, but this never satisfied him, his desire was to be with Pokémon and learn more about them, so he went off on his journey and never returned. He might be on his journey till today."

"Oh come on mom, cut the crap. You have been telling me this story from the very day I came into this world. Atleast you can give me his name."

"well, ash you need to understand we were together for very short period of time and….well..." said Delia.

"Now don't fucking tell me that You don't know his name? You two were in a relationship and you don't even know his , What the Fuck?

"Ash you need to stop."

"Now why should I stop Huh.. I don't know about my father or I am just a bastard and he just fucked you like a common whore."

'Slap!' Delia slapped ash hard and said

"Enough Ash you need to go to your room right now."

Ash quietly left the kitchen and went for his room.

"Come on Pikachu." Said Ash to his pokemon.

 **To be continued…**

 **So there we have it. If you guys liked it be sure to review and follow there are chapters waiting for your arrival and we have chapters coming nearly every week and I am HellGamer from the FanFic Artists and we will see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, we are extremely sorry for this horrible delay but here it is. The second chapter of our story. **NOTE: The story will now be 'M' rated not T and we will now use some bad words too. Our exams are over so we are free for a little time.**

So sit back guys and enjoy this chapter. And if you like it press on the like button and be sure to review the story.

 _ **Chapter 2**_

 _ **The Indigo Disaster**_

Ash was alone at home. His bedroom had become a total mess because he had been searching for something. He was bringing down old boxes containing old photo albums to find a clue of his father's identity .

His mother had gone out for shopping with .

Ash was tensed. He knew he had a quarrel with his mother about this but he eagerly wanted to know about his father. He checked the box carefully.

"Now where the album was kept? I remember mom putting in it the cupboard but its not there."

Pikachu came running to him. His body was totally covered with dust, it turned from yellow to grey.

"Found anything Pikachu?" Ash asked

"Pika _pi (NO)_

"Maybe…its in… Now that's strange! what is this box doing here. I don't remember any box put in here." He pulled out that box and there was something written on it 'OLD'. He removed the dust covered on it and saw some photos.

"Finally some old photos. Now lets see if there's something useful in here."

Ash saw some photos of his mother, professor oak but he could not find anything related to who might be Delia's husband.

"Oh shit." Ash said.

Ash left the room dropping the thoughts about his father off his mind with Pikachu on his shoulder. He was getting a feeling of hatredness towards his father.

 **While somewhere near lumiose city**

Inside a casino lied the new base of Team Rocket. Giovanni, the leader of team rocket was planning something big. Something which was beyond anyone's imagination. "Spencer is it ready."

"Yes sir, we are awaiting your orders."

"Well then its time, initiate protocol 11."Replied Giovanni.

"As you say ,sir. Initiating protocol 11."

 **IN ASH's house**

Ash was sitting on his couch wearing his tank top shirt and blue boxers. He was not wearing his hat and was watching TV. "Indigo plateau has been arranged perfectly as of indigo league which is about to take place." Said reporter Natasha.

"Man its kind of boring. I wanna see pokemon matches not this bullshit." Ash said.

"The whole stadium is overcrowded with people coming from far off regions. We can see the excitement and enthusiasm of the crowd. And now the president of the indigo league ordered all trainers to gather in the ground. As you can see the athlete has entered the stadium carrying the torch containing Moltres's flame and we are ready to light the grand flame….Boom!" Came the sound from the TV.

Tv screen suddenly became blank. Ash was puzzled. 'what happened?' he thought. The tv was on but not working, suddenly after few seconds, something flashed on the screen.

"We have to stop this event for the breaking news" Came the voice from the tv.

"What the fuck…."Ash said

"There has been a massive bomb blast in the indigo plateau. As per the current status there is nothing clear but reports are that the bomb took off a few minutes before the league even started. Police are investigating the area and we will soon get further reports of the people."

Ash was terrified. He had never heard of a bomb. Only thing he know about them was they are destructive.

(See , making of war equipment is banned in pokemon world so obviously ash didn't hear anything about it.)

"what the hell is happening there?" said ash Still watching the news.

"There are reports of more than 342 people being dead and 267 people injured. DURING the search it was also found that one of our officer of indigo plateau OFFICER jenny was found dead." Ash jumped from his couch after hearing all this. He was in a shock. "Pikachu, buddy come here and see this."

He went to his room and changed into his kanto outfit with his tank top shirt inside his blue jacket and blue jeans.

"Our sources tell us that Officer jenny didn't die in the bomb blast. She was murdered. There were serious injuries and wounds all over her body." Ash was listening all this when suddenly his mother came back home.

"Mom look at this" said Ash

"Coming Ash."Replied his mother

"Mom its something unusual. Look at this fast."

"Well son its no matter to your business. Don't go there. As you can see the area is restricted now for civilians. Ok now what do you want for lunch?"

"I don't know mom" said ash. "ASH wait…you shouldn't….."

Ash decided to go there. He didn't knew why but he had a bad feeling about it.

He got out of his house. "Pikachu let's go we have to reach somewhere fast."

"Come on out Charizard." "ghaaaaaaaan" shouted charizard. Charizard fly us to indigo plateau as fast as you can." Ash commanded him. (For those who have watched only season 1, Charizard begins to follow orders from ash in 2nd season of orange islands)

Ash got up on Charizard with pikachu on his shoulder.

'people came from far off to watch the league, people from whole indigo region, there may be people familiar with me, there maybe the ones I met during my journey, hope all of them are safe' thought ash. Thinking so ash said "Charizard, fly fast". "pi PIKA p" "Yeah Pikachu everyone might be okay". Soon he saw smoke was uprising at a distance, "Charizard fly there" commanded ash.

When he got there, he saw several people crying, weeping and between all this devastation he spotted some familiar faces.

He got close to them and saw that it was brock who was sitting on the ground beside 2 bodies(corpses). He recognized them as Violet and Lily, sisters of Misty. He turned his head and saw Daisy crying. He became speech less.

"Violet, lily…. What the .." "Ash, is it you….where did you come from?" asked daisy. " Violet, lily.. are they.." "they are gone ash, they are dead" said daisy. Her face had gone red and her eyes were full of tears. "it was me who invited them to the league, they never wanted to come but still i… its because of me, I commited the sin, they are dead because of me.." said daisy who started crying again.

Ash turned his head towards brock

"ash…" he was still in trauma. " brock are you okay?" asked ash. "well yes I am, just came after the blast and oh! Arceus, found lily and violet here. This disaster caused so many pokemons and humans life." Said brock. Ash saw a lot of broken pokeballs lying everywhere. His insides hurt. He became full of anger.

"I am gonna find those bastards who did this. Those devil assholes" Said ash. Brock looked at him , " I hope misty have enough strength to hear about the death of her sisters" Said brock.

 **And that's it. Hope you people like it. Don't forget to push that subscribe button and mostly review us and give suggestions. THE next chapter will be finished until next week. So until that be patient. THIS is HellGamer0303 and I am signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there Folks, Not much to say today but many people are not giving review. If you like this story then be sure to review us.**

 **Coming to the point, enjoy the 3** **rd** **chapter of our story.**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **ATTACK AT INDIGO**_

 **Previously, Ash went to the Indigo Plateau to see what happened there after the Bomb Blast which took place there. Violet and lily ( Misty 's sisters ) died in indigo disaster.**

" ash I bet you have trained charizard very well he is flying really well" said brock. " yes , he is good… sigh" said ash. After spending about 4 hours helping people at Indigo plateau, they were returning back.

They reached Pallet Town in an hour. Charizard landed on Ash's lawn and both of them got down.

"Great work Charizard, now get some rest."

"Brock you may rest at my house" said ash

"Well OK Ash. And by the way we are meeting after such a long time." Said Brock

"Yeah you are right man" Said Ash pointing at Brock. Both of them completely forgot about this. They were really meeting after a long time. "Mom I am back home. See who's here" said ash.

"Oh! Ash and you too Brock, good to see you." Said Delia. "Well by the Way, how are you Brock? How is your Doctor ship going?" asked Delia to Brock while going to the Kitchen.

"Hey wait, What The Fuck are you talking about. What Doctor!" Ash exclaimed.

" I qualified as doctor just 2 years ago. Did the job perfectly and now indigo hospital is under my control, I came to indigo plateau with my team" said brock.

"Oh Fuck! Now I remember, Congrats on that Brock. You finally achieved your goal and here I am still struggling to become a pokemon master." Ash said smiling.

"Yeah man, Don't worry your dream will also come true one day very soon. Just don't lose hope and keep working hard." Brock said.

"Its easy to say for you because you have already become a pokemon doctor. I know what it takes to win a league."

" O fuck man. What happened to you in your last match? I saw you on TV. Your opponent was using a very high level mega evolved Charizard. Its difficult for everyone to beat that man in the finals by looking at his Pokemon team. I am forgetting his name…"

"Alain!..." replied ash

"Yeah Alain."

"Dinner's ready. Ash and Brock come over. Have some food you both must be hungry."

Shouted Ash's mother from the kitchen.

"Come Brock lets have dinner." Said ash

"Thanks Ash."

The three of them had dinner together and after that Brock and Ash were talking together sitting on the couch. " when you were away brock would sometimes come here to greet me" said delia giving brock a weird look. Brock chuckled.

"So Brock What is a bomb? I never heard of such thing."

"Me too Ash, I also don't know a single thing about a bomb. uh….shall we talk about something else, I think you should talk to Misty once about what happened at the Indigo plateau." Brock said taking out his phone.

"Ok give her a call."

"Here take it, its ringing." Said brock giving ash the phone. Ash became a bit nervous, he haven't talked to misty since their last journey.

"Hey Misty….. uh its Ash remember me?" said ash.

"Ash!... Wow after so many days or months Finally you thought of giving me a call. "Said misty. Her voice very different. She was talking really slowly.

"Well I just wanted to make sure things are Ok with you. I mean after the death of your sisters you might be depressed or something, so I called you." Ash spoke.

"Well Ash, I was in so much rage, I cried a lot when Daisy broke the news to me. I didn't knew what to do now. Should I curse those fucking bastards who did this to my sisters." said misty. ash never heard her cursing that badly to anyone.

"You are a strong girl after all." Said ash.

"If I ever get the chance to meet those evil assholes then my God! I swear that I will kill them like they will regret why their mothers brought them to this world." Said misty angrily as ever.

Both Ash and Misty talked for a while and lastly they said bye and ash gave Brock his phone back. Brock was watching TV and Ash joined him.

"After evacuation of Indigo Plateau, The area is now completely sealed and people are requested to stay out of that area. Meanwhile we also found that out of nearly 600 people around 50 of them are reported missing. There have been certain questions regarding this but no attempt or investigation has been made yet." Said reporter Natasha.

Ash and Brock started talking about their lives and the people he had met. After some time….

" ash, ash.. huf" professor oak came there, running all the way. "what happened professor? Why so restless?" asked ash. " you heard the news about missing people at indigo plateau." " yes" " Tracy was among them" said prof oak. Ash looked at brock, brock looked at him, there was deep silence spread in the house.

MEANWHILE, ATH INDIGO PLATEAU :-

Security forces around Indigo Plateau were killed and swept away. There had been a serious attack at indigo plateau, It was now under the control of an unknown organization.

 **So there we have it. The 3** **rd** **chapter in our awesome series. I know it's a bit short but chapter 4 will be very interesting for you guys.**

 **It will be out shortly until the next week.**

 **I am repeating again plz review us and it takes no money just an account to follow and subscribe us. So hit that Follow button, its helps us a lot to keep writing. This is Hell Damn User and I will see you all next week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone Fanfiction artists are back with a new chapter of Reign of Masters. We thought a lot about it and finally came up with this idea. We request you to please review our story. Now the fun begins, enjoy reading!**

 **Chapter – 4**

 **The Selection Letter**

 **In chapter 3, ash and brock came to know that Tracey was among those 52 missing people. Security forces around Indigo plateau were killed. There was another terrorist attack at indigo plateau.**

Ash got up from his bed and stopped his alarm clock which was tumbling up and down. It was around 6 am and was still feeling sleepy, he kept awake all night thinking about Tracey. Ash was much worried about him, Tracey had been his very good friend since their journey in orange islands.

Ash went straight away to his bathroom, had a shower first. He came out got dressed in his kanto outfit, applied some gel to his hairs and stepped out of his room. He was still thinking about Tracey,

" Is he safe? Is he okay" thought ash. He came down to dining room where he saw brock sitting on a couch enjoying a hot mug of coffee. " good morning ash" "good morning brock" said ash , he then sat beside brock.

" Ash well…." Ash looked at him. Brock took a sip and said " I know how you are feeling ash, Tracey was a good friend ….." " what the hell do you mean by 'was' ?" said ash in a raging voice. " uh…well I am sorry to say that" said ash. Brock tried to concentrate on coffee rather than talking to ash. Both of them kept quiet for some time, " Miss ketchum made this coffee for me, it tastes great want to have some?" said brock. " no" "well did you hear the news ?" " about that terrorist attack ?" asked ash. " no, actually those 52 missing people are held as hostages at indigo plateau, I think tracey is among them" said brock.

Ash looked at him, " I know that….shit-fuck!". From his face it seemed as if he was about to cry, his eyes turned red he as staring at the floor that time.

" Brock thanks for being here with me"

" why? Actually I think I must thank you. We met after such a long time and I felt really good to see you again" said brock. Ash kept staring at floor. Brock turned towards him and said " Ash you must have travelled with new companions after we parted ways did you?" " yes" " there have been girls too?" "y-yes" it seemed that ash knew what brock was about to ask. " so do you like anyone of them?" " what do you mean ?" " I mean you might have crush on someone…." "MOM told you to ask that did she ?" " uh.. you know I can't lie to you, well you guessed right. Miss Ketchum is really eager to know whom are you planning to settle with…" "STOP it brock" said ash.

Delia entered the room and said " what the hell brock I told you…."

"well well well" said ash. "uh… sorry ash for all this…. By the way Professor called you, he said he have something for you" said Delia. Ash got up, gave his mom a weird look and said " let's go brock" " but he called you not me"

"so what? You can come with me" brock looked at delia , she smiled. " ok ash I am coming". " Pikachu buddy let's go".

"pika pi" answered Pikachu and came running towards him.

They walked out of house. Weather was quite warm as brock and ash were walking along the road with Pikachu being ahead of them. "So why did professor oak might have called you?" asked brock, " I don't know, maybe he have something to show me" " a new pokemon" "why the fuck are you asking such questions ? stop this please" said ash. After sometime They arrived at professor Oak's lab **,** the lab was looking as usual as it was. " welcome ash and brock and you too Pikachu" said oak. " professor oak why did you call me here ? anything I can do.." said ash " no ash actually I wanted to show you something come with me" said oak.

They climbed upstairs and came near a round table. A parcel was kept on it. " Courier boy delivered it to me by mistake" said oak . Ash came near it and saw his name written on the parcel , he unwrapped it thinking what might be there for him. " Wow it's a smartphone" exclaimed brock there was a piece of paper beside the box. Ash opened it. It read "FROM PROFESSOR SYCAMORE"

" professor sycamore?" asked brock. " yes he is from kalos" said ash and opened the box. A silver colored smartphone was kept inside it, " ash you are so lucky" said brock. Ash turned the phone around and saw his name written on it 'Ash Ketchum'.

" Professor sent me this but why?" said ash, " actually professor sycamore called me yesterday and said that he had parceled you something which had been awarded to you by kalos league chairman for your excellent competition in finals and for your bravery in saving Kalos" said Professor oak. Ash was surprised,

" congratulations ash" said brock,

" pi pi Pikachu" said Pikachu.

Ash and brock left professor's lab. " Ash its really cool to have a smartphone of your own" "yeah" said ash. " now see you got a new smartphone and I still use the phone my father gave me"

" why don't you buy a new one then ?" " you know I d…"

" AAAAH LEAVE ME, YOU BASTARD DEVIL ASSHOLE, I SAID LEAVE…AAAAAAAAHHH" someone shouted.

"It sounded like a man" said brock, " voice came from behind those trees" said ash. " lets go their then" said brock, the three of them ran there. " aaah..OH ARCEUS..SOMEONE HELP ME" shouted someone again. "brock look their" they saw a man lying on the ground, blood was flowing through his body, they ran towards him and ash asked "hey, are you okay?". They came towards him, the man was wearing uniform of indigo postal services. His uniform was totally covered with blood, "what happened?" asked brock "shit…that son of a bitch…tried to attack me and when I tried to fight him, he injured me using a knife.. and ran towards the lake…goddamn .. and he took away a letter belonging to Mr. Ash ketchum" said the postman. Ash looked at brock and said "brock you stay here I and Pikachu will go after that bastard". "ok ash" said brock " come on Pikachu lets go". They ran towards him, ash was getting worried about his letter, soon he and Pikachu saw the thief, he was wearing totally black colored clothes. " you dickhead wait till I get my hands upon you" said ash, "Pikachu… use thunderbolt!" ordered ash, "pika piiiikkkaaaccchhuuuuu" the thunderbolt landed right on the thief and he fell down on ground.

Ash and Pikachu came near him, the man was lying still on the ground. 'is he dead?' ash thought. He was about to touch him just then 'SLASH'

"O fuck!" shouted ash. The man stood up and attacked ash with a knife, giving ash a cut on his right hand. Ash moved backward, his hand was paining horribly. " Kid I don't think you want to get engaged in a duel do you? See mind your own way and get away from here or you will have to face one of the best grunts of Team Rocket" said team rocket grunt. Ash looked at him and said " I won't run away".

" it seems kid you want to have a fight with me" "Bring it on" replied ash.

" GO Typhlosian" , "Now go Pikachu I choose you"

"alright kid so here I go, Typhlosian use flamethrower".

" Pikachu attack with thunderbolt and avoid that flamethrower". Thunderbolt and flamethrower crashed causing a great blast in the air.

" Dammit, typlosian use flame thrower again" "Pikachu dodge it". Pikachu dodged the flamethrower,

" Alright now, use quick attack".

Pikachu got a perfect aim at Typhlosian, "Now, what the hell? Typhlosian use flame charge now"

"Pikachu use electro ball". Electro ball clashed with typhlosian. He fell on the ground. " let's finish it up, pikachu use thunderbolt" " pppiikkkaachuuuu". Typhlosian fainted. "what the fuck just happened…. I don't know… How can I lose?" said team rocket grunt.

"Oh you had to lose asshole, now stay down. Pikachu. Great job buddy now get some rest."

AFTER SOMETIME:-

Indigo police force arrived on the crime scene, body of the postman was sent to indigo hospital and team rocket grunt got arrested." Ash are you okay?" said brock who came running through the woods. "yes, I am ok" replied ash. " what the hell? This man is a member of team rocket?" said brock. " yeah, I got my letter back from him" said ash. " We thank you and salute you for your bravery, hope this will help us in our investigation" said Officer Ralph, "Its our duty too sir, hope you find the mastermind behind all this" Said brock.

Ash and Brock returned to his house. Professor Oak was there too.

"Ash you might have received a letter by now. Did you read it? Asked Oakh.

"Umm No professor, is it something urgent to see that."

"You should, my boy"

Ash opened the letter, "Its from hoenn region, lets see." The letter stated –

' ** _This is an invitation letter for Mr. Ash Ketchum to fight in the World Champion's League. This league is held every decade and hundreds of trainers participate here to win the World Pokemon Champion Title. You, Mr. Ash Ketchum has been invited as one of the very few trainers selected looking at your performance in the last few years in different region leagues. Others have to qualify the_**

 ** _Selection round first but you can directly enter by signing in with your pokedex. Other details will be provided to you by your Home region professor Oak. We will appreciate your presence.'_**

"So professor whats this all about?"

"Well Ash as the letter states The WCC is held every decade and this time, it is held in the Hoenn region. This is a great opportunity to prove your talent young man." Oak explains him the rest of the details.

"I got it.., you hear that Pikachu we got to fight in the WCC isn't that awesome?" Said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu" said pikachu

" Well a second surprise gift for you today ash, congrats." Said Brock

"Thanks Brock"

They were talking when suddenly Deliah turned on the T.V. , the news reported (I don't know whether Ash only sees news or it is the only channel available on his tv) – ****

" …this had been the time that 2 traines from the same town had been chosen for pokemon world league. Ash ketchum and Gary Oak….

"Gary?" said ash.

Meanwhile at Team rocket's new base at lumiose city, kalos:-

" Sir, one of our team rocket grunt got arrested today by indigo police force" "Dammit that asshole failed to complete the mission, T.V reports might have got this covered by now" said Giovanni.

Door opened, a man stepped inside. "well my friend may I ask what you are talking about ?" asked that man. " what thehell do you want to know" said giovaani, the man came near him, he smiled and said " you know what I mean..that boy on T.V. named ash.." giovaani turned his head towards him. "well we have to talk a lot about him".

To be continued.

 **Thanks for reading this guys . If you like it then hit that follow and favorite button, it helps us a lot to keep writing. And we are sorry but there will be a harsh delay in the next chapter because our exams are coming. The next chapter will come at the end of this month. We are the FanFicArtists and this is our story Reign of Masters. See yaa.**


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome and greets to all the fan fiction readers. I am HellGamer from the FanFic Artists and as you know its time for the 5th entry in our story 'Reign of Masters'.

One more thing, sorry for the harsh delay but now our exams are finally over and we will try to keep posting chapters as quickly as possible. So what are we waiting for lets Enjoy!

 **Chapter 5 – An unexpected meet**

Gary! He will be there too? Said Ash.

"Yeah Ash, Gary didn't get the selection letter but he passed the qualifying round and got selected." Answered Oak.

"Oh Gary my old rival, now we will meet again and I will show you how much I had grown." Thought Ash.

"So ash have you decided which pokemon are you going to take?" Asked Professor Oak

"Umm, No professor I didn't currently or can decide my pokemon in just a moment" Said Ash

"Well ok when you decide, let me know and I will send your pokemon right away. Let me remind you, THE WCL is no piece of cake you could just go and hope to take over the trophy."

"Thanks Professor. See ya later."

"Brock can you believe, The World Champions League, this is my last chance for becoming a pokemon master. This is my dream and I will achieve it no matter what." Said Ash turning towards Brock.

"Pokemon master your dream since the very beginning. Ash you have to give your best, choose your strongest pokemons and give all that you got" Said Brock.

After the announcement of WCL ash became a celebrity in pallet town or in whole of kanto. Everyone in pallet town greeted him, even those whom he didn't know.

At night Ash gave Clement a call from his new phone that he got from Professor Sycamore.

"Hi Clement, remember me its Ash."

"Yeah Ash I remember you. You crazy little son of a bitch."

"Wow, Clement I never heard you use those types of words before." Said Ash

"Yeah it seems that I have grown up now. So what do you want me to do?" Asked Clement.

"Well I wanted you to take bonny and go to forest where I left Greninja and get him back. I want Greninja for My pokemon team for WCL."

"Wait What did you just say The W.C.L! , I know you are selected for it don't you?. Its Amazing." Said Clement with excitement.

"Yeah I know its cool but now I have to focus on gathering my strongest pokemon and I am giving you the task of bringing back Greninja. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Ash , I know where I will find him. And Zygarde won't have any problem as Kalos have already been restored to normal."

"Take Bonnie with you, she can find and talk to zygarde without any trouble. You get Greninja and you bring it to me in hoenn." Ash advised him.

"Well then we will meet again, bonnie would be so excited ."

"Thanks Clement. Bye." Said Ash hanging up his phone.

Suddenly Brock enters the room.

"Who is this late night talker companion of yours, is it your girlfriend Ash?" Said Brock mocking Ash.

"What no, I was just talking to clement, one of my kalos companions. I told him to bring back greninja that's all." Said Ash. "I think professor sycamore would have been more better for this." Said brock, "Professor sycamore don't know where I left greninja, so….."

"Ok Whatever, lets get to sleep its very late. Good Night." Brock yawns.

"Good night brock."

Ash wore his pyjamas and jumped on the bed.

But Ash could not sleep properly. He had some really strange things going on his head. He was murmuring something in his sleep.

"Uh where am I ? what's all this?" said ash, he was lying on the ground, " What the hell.." he stood up. He was in a field, and right in front of him was Tracey's body lying on the ground. " what the hell, Tracey " ash ran towards him. Tracey laid there motionless, "Tracey what happened to you?" ash brought his fingers near Tracey's nose. He wasn't breathing, it was his corpse.

He wakes up and finds himself lying on the floor wrapped up in his blanket. "What the hell… these dreams…they make me feel uncomfortable" said ash, 'whatever let's go to sleep' thought ash.

Delia and Brock were sitting by the couch talking. And they greeted ash good morning who seemed to have lost his senses. " what happened ash?" asked brock, " I saw a really bad dream and kept awake all night" said ash " you know brock when ash was young he used to get such nightmares regularly and I have to stay beside him so he can sleep " said delia. Brock smiled. "Alright mom will you please stop telling all this" said ash. Pikachu looked at him, ash was annoyed "ok, ash I just wanted to tell you that we…" 'DING DONG' doorbell rang. "You stay there Mrs. Ketchum, I shall open the door" said brock. He opened the door,

"Oh… the chairman of indigo league, Mr. Charles Goodshow." Said Brock

"You got it right my boy, I am here to see Ash if you please."

"Ok Sir come in. ash is here."

"Mr. GoodShow its good to see you again." Said Ash

"I have come here to congratulate you my boy. Its good to see that you have reached that far." "Thank you Mr. Goodshow" replied ash.

" uhh..so Ash, my boy Nicholas Jonathan the director of world league have asked me to make arrangements for your travel to hoenn, you know after all this happenings here we have to maintain security.." Delia came there with a cup of tea. " Thank you Mrs Ketchum" said goodshow. " so as I was saying you two have your flights tomorrow and you would be accompanied by indigo police force till airport" " I Understand Mr goodshow" said ash.

"Ash" Delia interrupted, everyone turned towards her. "I and professor oak have arranged a farewell party tonight to celebrate your selection." Said Delia

"Nice." Replied Ash

"Mr. Goodshow why don't you stay for the party." Asked Ash

"It would be my pleasure Ash, Thank you." Replied the chairman.

 **At the Party:-**

Ash wasn't sure how many people where coming so he asked delia about it "I think more than Fifty " she said. But at the party it looked like it was 75 or more. Ash wearing his suit which was gifted to him by his mom. He was the special guy in this party because everyone who came asked about him, thereby ash was a bit nervous too. Ash recognized some of people in the party like gym leader Bruno, Erika etc. "ASH" shouted someone, Ash turned around, it was misty. She came running and hugged him. Ash was shaken, he could feel her boobs pressed against his body 'what am I thinking she is my friend' thought ash shaking his head. "Its been such a long time after we are meeting, how are you?" " I am fine" replied ash.

They talked for a few minutes and then misty left saying that she had to meet everyone else. Now again ash was left alone, 'what the hell I was thinking about misty….what had happened to me?' thought ash. He strolled around seeing everyone enjoying together, 'where is brock?' thought ash. Now he was getting bored, roaming everywhere was too boring.

Ash came home only to see his mom's friends sitting there. He quietly walked out of there and came near his backyard. There was a romancing couple right in front of ash kissing each other. Ash kept looking, the couple kept kissing suddenly the girl saw ash " hey you" she shouted , the boy turned around and said " leave me and my girl alone you bastard" " alright I was just passing by" said ash and quietly walked away from there. The farewell party lasted longer than expected ending near 11 pm.

The next day Ash and Brock packed their luggage and were leaving for the airport around 4 am. With Pikachu on Ash's side, they were about to leave as they got outside Ash's house.

"Take care Ash and return home safely with that trophy in your hands." Said Delia.

A car stood outside their gate with jeeps of indigo police force around it. Ash and brock were moving outside just then,

"What the….?" Said ash. Brock was speechless.

Tracey was lying on the ground. He was wounded, blood was flowing from all over his body and his clothes were almost torn off.

 _ **Whats up guys, thanks for reading and if you have not already subscribed/followed, nows the time to do it so you wont miss our new chapters. And we really like to get reviews it helps us a lot. See you all next time. Its Hellgamer and I am signing out.**_


	6. Chapter 6, ' it begins now'

**Hi guys, it's the Fanfic Artists with another chapter of the Reign of Masters. So long we requested for reviews but didn't get as much so plz for Fucks… Sake give us reviews. It Helps us to make our story better.**

 **Ok I am tired of writing these shitty descriptions and we should look ahead now. So… Enjoy!**

 **Ch – 6 The Hoenn ride**

"What The Fuck! Its Tracey. He's hurt. Brock! Call the goddamn ambulance now.."

"Done Ash, Doctors are on their way." Brock said in horror.

"Tracey what had happened my friend?" Ash tried to ask tracey but he was already unconscious.

Ash and Brock carried Tracey on Ash's bed until the ambulance arrived. The Doctors were examining Tracey in Ash's bed.

"Ash I know you are concerned about him but you have a plane to catch." Said Ash's Mom.

"Mom How in the Hell can you talk like that, Tracey is my Friend." Replied Ash ferociously.

"She's Right Ash, you should leave. I will take care of him." Said Brock.

"But…"

"No but… you should hurry or you will miss the flight. I said I will take care of him." Argued Brock.

"I think you should both go. I will take care of Tracey. Just leave that to me." Said Ash's Mom.

The Doctor appeared from the room and said:

"He has got many cut marks of knife and other sharp things all over his body. He has lost too much blood but he will be ok in a week or two."

"Thank you Doctor, you have been a great help." Said Deliah.

"Ok mom then I will leave tracey in your care. I will leave now. My flight is in 3 hours. Brock we should get going."

"Aye Ash. Lets go." Said brock.

They both left for Kanto International. At the airport they saw many people, many people were leaving Kanto.

"Hoenn and The W.C.L. Ash Ketchum is coming for you" Ash said to himself.

They got inside Kanto Airways plane. When they got seated the hostess came and said the passengers to turn off their smartphones. Just then Ash saw a text message on his phone. It said

"People of Kanto are in danger. If you try to leave the region you will risk both your and kanto's peoples lives. Get off that plane now."

"What happened ash!" asked brock.

"Nothing its just some fucking asshole who is texting stupid messages." Answered ash.

He texted back "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter now. Man Fuck! Just don't go for the WCL and you will be safe. Mark my words."

"I don't take my decisions from assholes like you. I will do as I like so just piss off!" Texted Ash

"All right then do as you like."

Just then the hostess arrived and said ash to turn off his phone.

"Man that air hostess is very beautiful" Said brock

"Hmm…."

"Ash let me Ask you something, it might be that Greninja is your best pokemon isn't it."

"well strongest you can say because my best pokemon is Pikachu."

Pi Pikachu Came a sign of approval from pikachu.

Soon after the plane took off.

"Just a little over 5 hours and we will finally be there." said brock

There was a lot to talk about so ash started saying

"tell me brock after we parted ways what did you do?"

"Well I went back to pewter city and stayed at the gym and again representing as a gym leader. But as you know I wanted to become a doctor so I told my brother sisters and dad that I want to become a doctor. They agreed on that and I left the city to pursue my dreams. I went to a medical centre in Ohio city where I was taught by Dr. Wayne. Truly what a fantastic teacher he was. He taught me very well. After I finished my studies I qualified as a doctor and you will see me as you see now." Brock narrated his entire storyline (as it appears).

"Quite a story. Was there somebody with you like the whole time?" Asked Ash

"Well yeah I met a lot people, interacted with them

And worked with them." Said brock

"Now who were your companions in unnova, Ash?"

"Iris and Cilan" replied Ash.

"Hmm… Cilan I think I know this guy" replied brock moving his hand through his chin.

Brock took out his phone.

"You didn't switch it off? Asked Ash

"Its on airplane mode bastard. Try it on your phone." Said brock

Brock opened up his gallery and started searching.

"Ahh.. There it is." He showed ash the photo. Cilan and Clemont were standing.

"Yeah that's the one with green hair Cilan and the other one was my companion in kalos journeys. Where did you get that photo?" Asked Ash

"I got it from Pokefriends."

"Now whats this pokefriends bitch"

"It's a website where you can make friends and share the best moments of your life with other people so they can also know what is going on with you and your life." Answered brock.

"Alright can I access it?" asked Ash. 'Why not' replied brock

"By the way who were your companions in kalos other than clemont?"

"His little sister Bonnie and Serena." Said Ash

"You have made a habit of travelling along with companions only, don't you? Asked Brock laughing.

'Whack!' a man got hold of an air hostess and pulled a knife out of his sleeve. He held the knife drawn at the hostesses neck. He said

"Everybody stay where you are or else I will kill this bitch and all of you."

2 more men got up and went to the closet. They came back with guns in their hands.

"Ash I think we got a situation here."

"Yeah those assholes."

"We are capturing this plane and anyone who tries to act smartly will have his head rolling in his hands."

One of them got inside the cockpit. When everyone saw those guns they became terrified like hens when set out. Ash and brock were quite. They did nothing. After some time the hijacker lowered his gun and commanded the air hostess to bring him a cup of tea. She was about to leave when the hijacker caught her hand said

"Why so hurry, chick."

"Let me go, I beg you." Pleaded the hostess

"Well what do you think we have some fun with this chick." He asked another man.

She pushed him away and tried to defend herself.

He ran towards her and was about to grab her when ash caught his hand.

"Why so hurry, Motherfucker!..." Roared Ash.

Ash punched him on his face.

"Enough now I am gonna kill this dickhead." And he picked up his gun.

"Nope its time to kick your ass.. Pikachu give him a taste of your iron tail right on his butt.

 **Pi..Ka..Chuuu..**

Before the man could fire his gun he was knocked down by Pikachu.

"Fucking Hell," the other one was about to shoot ash but at an instant brock kicked him in the ass and smashed his head right through the cabin door spilling blood on the ground.

Ash ran to take the gun of the hijacker and picked it up. Suddenly

"Stay right where you are." Said their boss who came from the cockpit listening to all the noises.

Ash pointed the gun towards him but he was shocked when he saw that the man had held Brock.

"A single step and I will blow his fucking head."

 _ **To be continued…..**_

 **So guys I hate to interrupt the story in the middle but what can I do. Its our story and we will do whatever we like. The next chapter wont be long enough from now so sit back and wait, Do not forget to review us. That's it for now guys. Gotta catch em all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, we are the Fanfic Artists and are here with a brand new chapter of our story. A quick notice for you guys that we have re-written the first chapter and added some new content so you might like to go back and read that chapter.**

 **And one thing guys, what happened to your fucking reviews. Be sure to review us this time, it helps us a lot and we will definitely read all your reviews. So lets get started.**

 _ **Ch – 7**_

 _ **An Unexpected Arrival**_

"A single step and I will blow his fucking head" said the terrorist clutching brock hard with his left hand and holding a pistol in his right hand.

"Don't worry brock I will…"

'Thud!' The Air Hostess slammed a metal jug on the boss leaving him unconscious.

"The Fuck did you do? But anyway you saved my friend." Said ash thanking the hostess.

Brock got up and first looked at the boss and then at the hostess. "Well thanks for saving me." Said brock.

"No need to thank me, it's both of you who saved me."

Said the hostess.

"Let's tie them up first and talk later." Said ash still holding the gun and staring at it.

"Ok you do that and I am gonna check the pilot." Said brock.

"Hmm. My lady sorry but what's your name." Asked Ash.

"I am Kiare."

"Well ok Kiare get me some rope and 2 glasses of water and by the way my name's Ash Ketchum."

Kiare brought the rope and ash tied them up.

Meanwhile in the cockpit, the pilot was talking to Brock.

"I told you we won't make it to hoenn region. Those bastards broke our navigation system but we can make it to Johto. We will have to force land there." Said the co – pilot to brock.

"Alright, this needs to be good otherwise we are all doomed"

Brock came out of the cockpit and said

"Ash we got a problem. The pilot is saying that we won't be able to reach Hoenn with a broken navigation system so we have to go to Johto."

"Well what can we do now." Said Ash

"And what do you plan to do with them. Interrogate them? " Said Brock pointing to the tied up criminals.

"You guessed correct, brock" Ash sprayed some water on the boss trying to get him to talking.

"Who are you guys and whom do you work for?" Asked Brock.

"Yeah its like that I will tell you that easily asshole." Said the man and spit on his face.

"Oh you wish you shouldn't have done that." Said brock wiping his face and landing a very hard punch right on his teeth. Blood was flowing down his teeth.

"Fuck You!" Said the boss. Brock punched him again and again

"Tell me who do you work for you bastard Or expect no mercy from me." Shouted brock.

"I work for a man named Giovanni." Said the boss.

"More Dickhead say more."

"stop it.. we belong to the group Team Rocket."

"Say everything or.."

"I already told you everything now let me go." Screamed the terrorist in vain.

"Leave him Ash you will kill him, he told us everything. You know team rocket they can do anything for pokemon but hijacking a plane I don't know why would they do that." Said Brock calming Ash and pulling him aside.

"One final question why were you doing this?" Asked brock.

" Giovaani… has been mad since a few months, he now lives with a high temper, asks us to do weird things now like importing and exporting boxes filled with ammunition supplies instead of stealing pokemon, he offered us a grand sum of money for hijacking this airplane, that's all I know " Said the other man who ha been silent in all this conversation.

AFTER 30 MINUTES:-

The airplane landed on johto international airport, Johto police force surrounded it from all sides.

Ash and brock got out of the plane led by other passengers.

"Brock, we will have to book a hotel for this day" Said Ash.

"I just booked it online man so just chill and wait for our taxi" Said brock. 'beep beep' ash's phone vibrated. " what is this…wait brock look at this" said ash, brock looked down, it read ' Sorry about my fault I should have sent those guards with you, you two have another flight tomorrow from johto to hoenn at 2:30 am in morning be sure to catch it

From Charles goodshow.

Ash and Brock reached the hotel and got fresh. They took a bath and ate lunch and then they thought of meeting someone other than staying in the room.

"Brock what about meeting some people as we have come here."

"We can but I think you should practice for your league. You know that this will be a tougher league than any league before."

"Oh come on Brock, do you doubt me? Otherwise its not harmful if I meet some people on my journey, you know that don't you."

"Yeah but…uff Ok, but who will we meet."

"We can meet professor Elm and casey, do you remember casey?" Asked Ash.

"Now who the fuck is casey?"

"That electabuzz fan slut, don't you remember man she caused a great deal of trouble to us as well."

"Now I remember, the whore who had a chikorita on her side."

"Yeah now you got it. But first let me tell Clemont that we will be a day late."

Ash took out his phone and called Clemont.

"Hi Clemont, wassup man?"

"Hi Ash, I have just arrived at hoenn and I have booked a hotel near the airport. Where are you?"

"Well you know I have got a bit of a problem. Some assholes tried to hijack our flight and we had to make a force landing to johto. We have a flight tomorrow morning. So that means you have to wait a day for me." Said Ash.

"Oh man, I have to wait for a whole day! Dammit! Ok I will do this, anything for you."

"Thanks Clemont. Look after Greninja."

"Welcome Ash, now we will meet in hoenn talk to you later" said clemont and hung up the phone.

"So Ash lets go meet some old friends." Said Brock signaling him to come out of the house.

They both went outside the hotel and hired a taxi to Professor Elm's house. They spent nearly 2 hours at his house looking and talking about different kinds of pokemon he had kept in his lab. He also wished good luck to Ash on the W.C.L. They left and thought of meeting casey but they found that she had left the city to meet her family. So they came back to the Hotel.

AT HOTEL:-

"Brock I think we should do some practice before we go to dinner." Said Ash when they were returning to their room.

"Great idea Ash. Let's do it." Said Brock.

They both went towards hotel's pokemon battle ground. "I bet this will help you a lot ash, Steelix let's go" "Pikachu I choose you" the battle began.

"hey Pikachu use thunderbolt" "pikaaaachuuuuuu" it struck steelix causing him to bend down. "steelix use metal claw" ordered brock, "Pikachu use quick attack to dodge it". Pikachu ran fast and dodged the metal claw, "you have learned a lot ash, you are fighting really well" "thanks brock. Meanwhile people who were resting in their rooms also came down to watch them.

"now's the time to show them our strength steelix use gyro ball" " Pikachu electro ball" "pika pikachuu" both balls smashed causing an explosion.

Smoke diffused around them. " No time to waste steelix use rock slide" "Pikachu watch out". rocks flew and fell upon Pikachu one by one. "pikaaaaa" he was hurt. " what would you say about that ash?" said brock.

" Pikachu we won't give up " shouted ash. "pika pika" "steelix go on use metal claw" "pikachu quick dodge it and use thunderbolt " Pikachu dodged the metal claw. " pikachuuuuuu" thunderbolt struck upon steelix causing him to misbalance for a second. " Don't consider us weak brock, I have travelled six region and came to know a lot about pokemon battles, do you think I will lose so easily?" said ash.

"I am not doing so, enough of talking steelix go ahead" shouted brock.

"Pikachu dash" shouted ash. It was very entertaining battle for people watching them.

AFTER SOMETIME:-

"it was very good to battle you after such a long time" said brock " you are right pal, battle was really interesting, you fought very well. Both of them headed towards their room. " Brock you look worried, what happened?" asked ash. "nothing I will tell you about it later, good night" "good night"

' hope everything happens well tomorrow' thought ash and they both went to sleep.

 **To be continued….**

 **So I did not end this chapter in the middle. Thank you for reading guys and don't forget to send us a review, you don't have to give money to write a review so plz do it. Make sure to again read our newly written first chapter we have updated and We will see you guys next time.**


End file.
